


How To Tell Them You Love Them

by thegirlwholivedtowrite



Series: A Selection of Short Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwholivedtowrite/pseuds/thegirlwholivedtowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you tell someone who doesn't believe in love, that you love them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Tell Them You Love Them

"Are you planning on saying something?" She asked me, but I assume she already knew the answer for that. Apparently, I had this look that I make when I'm thinking really hard about something. She told me it looked like my face was twisted and scrunched up like a wrinkled shirt, of sorts. According to her, I made this face whenever I was deep in thought. She noticed things like that, and she wasn't wrong. But how could you tell someone, someone so important, something like this? How could I possibly tell her that all I wanted to do was kiss the living daylights out of her? Knowing her, she would laugh and think it's some joke. She’d think that no one could ever love her, but I do.

And so there's the problem. How do you tell someone who doesn't believe in love, that you love them? How do you tell them you love the way they smile when it rains? The way they run outside barefoot as the thunder roars. Laughing and dancing, not giving a single damn that they are soaking wet. Watching them from your window until they wave at you to join them, threatening to not come back inside until you do. And when you finally give in and join them, their eyes light up and grab your hands as you both spin around in the rain. Until you both fall back on the grass breathless, hands intertwined, letting the rain hit you while thinking how deeply and madly in love you are with the person beside you.

How do you tell them you love them even when they get angry? The loud slams of doors and fiery shouting. The curses that get thrown around while fighting in the kitchen. The knocking over of chairs and slamming fists on tables. The way both your throats get sore from yelling and the hot tears streaming down your faces until you both forgive each other. And how after the fight, you spend all night together watching _your_ movie (because what two people don't have a movie that is specifically _theirs_ ) until you fall asleep. The next morning, waking up tangled in eachothers arms and you wish you didn't have to leave. But you have work in an hour and smell like stale popcorn, so you reluctantly get up and leave.

How do you tell them you love them, even though it's not always happy? Coming home to their tear stained face and red puffy eyes. Their artwork ripped into pieces all over the floor of their room. The quiet sobbing behind closed doors that makes your heart break. When they tell you that their mother called just to remind them of how big a disappointment they are and them saying that maybe she's right. The way you have to calmly convince them they are wrong and get them into clean clothes and their bed. And once they are under the clean sheets, you stay with them, drawing soothing patterns on their back until their breath steadies.

Other people may know how tell someone they love them, but I am not one with words. So I looked out the window, knowing she was still waiting for an answer and I shook my head no. She sighed and sat down next to me leaving an inch of space between us. It was too close for me to breathe but too far away for me to be happy. I could smell her strong scent of vanilla mixed with peppermint and tried to breathe it all in. We sat like this for half an hour in silence, until she had to leave. But she would never know how she took a part of me every time she left. Or how I now loved when it rained. Or how my favorite smell was vanilla and peppermint. Or how completely and utterly in love I was with her and how pathetic that made me feel. But sometimes, not telling someone you love them is for the best. It wasn't perfect, and it wasn't how I wanted it, but it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! This is my first ever upload and I'm super excited to start sharing my work on here :) Keep an eye out for more to come.


End file.
